Gohan x ChiChi
by GamegodWXP
Summary: After Goku's death, Gohan and ChiChi find comfort in each other's arms.
1. Gohan x ChiChi 1-1

Hello! Just a freak here giving you a clue on something. For speech text, the normal "dialogue" will be used. If you see this however, 'dialogue', that means the person is thinking it, NOT saying it.

This series will be split into 2 or 3 Books, taking place at different periods in life. Please enjoy the sick fantasy I'm ashamed to have written.

* * *

It hadn't even been an hour; Gohan came home to find his mother sobbing. Son Goku had died trying to stop Cell, and had briefly saved the world. Ultimately however it fell to Gohan to finish the monster off.

Apparently ChiChi had yelled at her father, the Ox King, to leave, because he was nowhere in sight. Gohan knelt in front of the weeping woman and placed his arms on her shoulders. She stopped crying for a moment to look up,"Goha-" the tears came streaming back. She barely realized he was there when the sobbing resumed.

He didn't say a word, but took her in his arms and they stayed there for hours. While still crying, she had no tears left. At this point she took her head out of her son's chest and took in a deep breathe. His muscular arms held her firmly but not tightly; she clung to him with everything she had.

Gohan saw when they locked eyes that she was about to start again, but he couldn't let that happen. All his life she'd been a strong fiery woman and seeing her like this hurt. So he wrapped his arms around her and slung his head over her shoulder. She returned the embrace and when he was certain the hug had done its job he relaxed and leaned back a bit, still holding on to her.

"Mom, I'm sorry. This won't be easy to hear but, I need to say it." ChiChi looked up at him expectantly and he said, "It's my fault Dad died. I had the power to beat Cell but didn't finish him off. So Dad had to die." ChiChi looked as if she were about to slap him, but then her expression softened.

"Gohan you're little more than a boy. I can't blame you; your father, he warned me this would happen." "What? He knew?!" "Not like that, I don't think he knew how it would happen but this last week with him was different." Gohan fixated on her words and his eyes didn't leave hers, the intensity made her look away a few times as she spoke.

"Normally before a big fight my Goku would be beyond excited. 'He'd certainly be a joy in the bedroom', but he told me he thought this would be it. Explained that if he did die he wasn't coming back. He asked my forgiveness and said he'd give anything to make it up to me."

"What did you say?" "After a fair amount of screaming, I realized he was serious. So I told him I wanted a baby. Gohan, I've barely gotten to raise you. You were so young when Raditz appeared, and since then you've grown and changed so much... I've missed so much."

With a tiny grin Gohan remembered when ChiChi forced Krillin to take Gohan out of the house. 'So that's what they were up to.' ChiChi let out a deep sigh and shakily said," Truth is I couldn't even go through with it. Bulma...gave me these special pills she'd whipped up. Something about if she had known beforehand that Vegeta would fly into space rather than be a father she wouldn't have bothered. She gave me these pills and I took one before Goku and I...well you know. Even slipped him one just to be safe."

Gohan gasped, so you aren't having a child?" Having gone through everything today, finding out she was pregnant, then finding out she really wasn't, it was a lot to take in. She shook her head. Something within him awakened at this. He wanted to safeguard her, protect her, he wanted to save her! But something else, something he'd never felt before-~poke~

Both of them looked down and saw a certain bulge sticking out of Gohan's pants. With their close proximity, it was also touching ChiChi. He was shocked and couldn't move. She was shocked but had the opposite reaction; she jumped back and away from him, flustered.

When Gohan could move again the bulge disappeared and he looked up at his mother, "m-Mom what just happened? And are you okay, is something wrong?" ChiChi looked horrified, but her expression softened when she realized just how innocent her baby boy really was. "It's fine Gohan, nothing at all. Now c'mon and get your butt in the shower, you smell awful and I think you got blood AND sweat on me." Gohan reached his hand behind his head and laughed, yes ma'am!" When he did this she paused for a moment, 'he looked just like Goku there for a second.'


	2. Gohan x ChiChi 1-2

After his shower, Gohan walked into his room to find folded clothes on his bed. 'She didn't need to fold pajamas', he thought as he put the white tank top and dark blue pajama shorts on and fell onto his bed, exhausted.

Several hours of tossing and turning later, he decided sleep wasn't going to find him and walked to ChiChi's room. Normally the door would be shut, probably in case they were having fun, but that was no longer a problem.

He stopped at the entrance, peered in and whispered," are you still awake?" ChiChi turned over and replied in the same hushed tone," Of course I am." When she said this he got those strange feelings again; she sounded almost hoarse and even in the dark he could see she had been crying.

"Maybe we should sleep in the same room?" he finally said. She nodded her approval and he came back with his pillow and blanket, dropping them on the floor next to the bed. She reached over and motioned for him to just get in the bed. "No son of mine is just going to sleep on the floor."

He didn't argue and climbed up, he didn't bother bringing his bedding since there were multiple pillows already and her blanket was clearly made for two. The last time he was in this bed was before the Saiyans attacked, he'd had a nightmare and ran in to sleep with his parents.

The memory stung a little and he held back his own tears. As he settled in she lifted the blanket for him. For just a moment he saw what she was wearing under the blanket, a black nightgown with red lining on the edges. For the briefest instant he saw the outline of her inner thighs, 'aw geez don't look there you weirdo,' he winced and started feeling something in his pants again.

ChiChi chose her next words carefully, she could see that he was starting to develop in the more masculine of ways and didn't want to make anything awkward. However she knew if there was any chance of getting sleep she needed someone to spoon her, especially tonight. "Gohan, could you...could you hold me?"

Gohan's eyes opened and he looked over at her, her hair was down which was a rare sight for him. As he registered her words he suddenly felt the need to comfort her, he tried to suppress whatever these feelings were before responding. He initially wanted to say no for fear of her finding his bulge again, but when he looked in her eyes he saw fear and desperation. He also saw the eyes of his mom, who he loved and would do anything for.

"Yes," he said without realizing it. Her eyes, they'd melted his resolve. She turned over and slowly, carefully, meticulously slid backwards towards him. Seeing her half of the movement he positioned himself in a receiving manner. When her back met his chest they both got chills. After a moment to compose himself Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and chest, while being careful to avoid her breasts. It felt oddly natural to him.

ChiChi in turn finished moving herself into his space, and she took her hands in his. When her lower body met his they both stopped again. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. For ChiChi this was due to the obvious sudden sensual feeling that borderline felt sexual. For Gohan it was because he was trying his hardest to keep his penis from growing, he didn't know why it was bad, but her reaction earlier told him it was.

After the whole eternity of a minute they nestled together and the tension seemed gone. They both sighed heavily and started to fall asleep, her rectum right over his manhood, with one pair of pants in between.


	3. Gohan x ChiChi 1-3

It was in the early hours of the morning when ChiChi awoke, and something felt off. She felt an erection slightly rubbing against her ass and for an instant in the haze of sleep thought her Goku was behind her. But then when she looked back it was her son, Gohan.

She stared at his sleeping form for a moment, terrified that anything she did would wake him and they would have a very bad situation on their hands. At the same time she didn't want him to wake up for another reason. Perhaps it was because of the loss of her love, the lack of real attention the past several years, or just waking up in the right mood; She didn't want this feeling to end.

She barely moved her body, rubbing herself against him, it elicited an audible gasp from Gohan. She panicked but he was still asleep. 'What are you doing woman, he is your son and you're what, trying to get off on him?!' She felt him shuffle so she quickly went into the fetal position, pretending to be asleep.

Gohan yawned for a moment and opened his eyes. The sun wasn't up yet and, and,' AUGHHHHHH!' His mom was asleep beside him with his manhood sticking out through his shorts, any movement he made caused it to rub up on her. He tried to reposition himself in a way to hold her without touching her with it, he failed.

When he moved his dick slid right up against her ass, his tip barely grazed her asshole. 'That felt...good' At this point ChiChi couldn't think of what to do, so she braced for impact and pretended to wake up, rolling over to face him. What she hadn't counted on was that by doing so she rolled closer to him, whereas they had been cuddling each other she was now more or less on top of him.

When she did this his penis felt her body rub against it in one big motion, and he let out a moan. He'd never done that before. Gohan also didn't know what to do as he was unsure if this was her intent, if he should follow through.

In his mind he saw this as her wanting to hold him in a different position. So with her partially on top of him he pulled her close, one hand wrapped around her left hip, landing on her mid to lower back; his other hand reached up and under her right arm and found its place between her shoulder blades. He pulled her close, and his dick started to recede.

As he did this she internally panicked once more, 'what is he doing?! what do I do?!' Her answer came in the form of putting her arms on him, one on his 'quite toned' chest, and the other held onto his neck. In that singular moment, their faces mere inches away she leaned forward and closed her eyes. He imitated her, not entirely sure what was going on.

As fate would have it their lips met perfectly, and at the back of her throat a moan was building...


	4. Gohan x ChiChi 1-4

Their lips broke apart almost as instantly as they'd met. Their faces however, were just as close, now with hot breathe hitting one another. At first shocked at herself and more so with Gohan, ChiChi said, "we, I, shouldn't?" Gohan wasn't sure what she had said, suddenly all those feelings he'd been repressing since coming home rose to the surface.

He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her again, to taste those luscious lips. When she felt him do this, her head moved slightly back, but not far enough to break the embrace. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss in kind.

The indication that she wanted this as well was all it took for his natural instincts to kick in. He had shown her affection and she had returned the favor, this was the Saiyan contract. Gohan wasn't sure where he learned what he was doing, but in the moment didn't care all that much. This felt better than anything he'd ever done; Tasted better than even her amazing cooking.

On the receiving end, ChiChi also found herself engrossed in the the kiss. She was so close to saying goodbye sanity and hello throws of passion. His lips parted and his tongue touched her lips, begging permission to enter. She couldn't resist, it felt beyond amazing. As she opened her lips his tongue entered and danced with hers. They swapped saliva and tasted one another, savoring all of it.

'This feels so good, I haven't kissed like this, well ever! Goku didn't like to-' before the thought finished she pushed off of Gohan. She would've fallen off the bed but with superspeed he caught her. "Mom what's wrong?" he was genuinely concerned. When her safety was in jeopardy he snapped out his primal lust and caught her.

She looked up at him and said, "Son this isn't right. We can't go any farther. We shouldn't have even gone this far." He listened but noticed she hadn't made any attempt to get out of his arms, he was holding her bridal style.

He looked into her eyes and replied," it can't be, felt too right to be. I don't know exactly what just happened but I can guess." ChiChi chuckled, " we made out Gohan, not too much guesswork involved." At this point she did move to step down and he let her.

He was now ever so slightly taller than her, maybe an inch and they locked eyes again. "I love you mom," he hugged her, "I love you too," she hugged back.


	5. Gohan x ChiChi 1-5

The rest of the night was uneventful. They lied back down, this time facing away from each other, and about a foot of space between them. The sun woke them up and they stared nervously.

"Gohan"

"Mom"

They stopped at the same time, surprised they both wanted to talk first. She motioned for him to go first. "I just want you to know, that I meant what I said last night. I know you're hurting right now and so am I. From what I understand when people grieve its natural to find comfort in your loved ones. I'm here whenever you need me, for whatever reason, anything." As he finished he reached his hand over the bed and placed it on top of hers. She didn't pull away and now in the light he could see her face get a bit red.

"Darn it kid you're not making this any easier on me, after saying all that. Hard to refute something like that." They sat in silence for a moment and he replied, "because there's nothing for you to refute." She smiled and slid her hand away from his. As she stood up he noticed for the first time she didn't have pants on, somehow he'd missed that detail last night. Must've been distracted.

"Gohan I appreciate what you're saying and the place its coming from. But its not right for a mother and son to be romantically involved." Now he stood up, "then don't be. But let me do one thing." "What's that?" "Fulfill the last request you made to dad and let me finish his duty as your husband."


	6. Gohan x ChiChi 1-6

This time ChiChi did lash out in anger. He saw the snap a mile away and lowered his power so she wouldn't break her hand as she smacked him across the face. "Duty as husband! Duty as husband! What you want to give your mom a baby?! You want to impregnate me?!" 'Oh hey her old spirit's back!' Gohan thought. It was short lived as she settled back down, huffing, slightly exerted.

"You need to leave. Go to Roshi's, go to Bulma's just go. I need some time alone right now." This stunned Gohan but he quickly recovered. "Okay. When should I be back?" "When you knock some sense back into that head of yours." ChiChi slammed the door as she went back into the bedroom.

Gohan changed into his traditional attire and flew off, without breakfast even. He flew all the way to west city. The two people he needed to see were there.

When he arrived at CapsuleCorp he was greeted by Bulma's mother who called Bulma on out. Bulma gave Gohan a light hug and he did likewise. "Hey kiddo, what do you need?" "I need to ask you something, confidential. Its related to what I saw between you and Trunks." Bulma's eyes went wide and she said, "sure hang on just a second!" She grabbed his hand and they went running into the CC building, leaving Mrs. Briefs in the dust.

Once they were inside Bulma led Gohan to a secret chamber hidden behind a bookshelf. As they entered a steel shutter closed behind them. "Totally sealed off from the rest of the world, no audio or video systems gonna pick us up!" He smiled back at her.

"Now kid, I know you're going through a rough patch but we agreed to NEVER talk about that. So what the hell Gohan?!"


	7. Gohan x ChiChi 1-7

" …Okay. So remember how I found you and Trunks?" "Yes." 'Oh short answers, she's pissed.' "At the time you didn't know he was your son, but now of course...we do." "Yup." 'Oh crap.'

"I was just wondering, why exactly it was a bad thing? Besides breaking traditional rules I mean." "Okay geez, you're already getting into genetics this early huh?" Gohan earnestly nodded. Bulma sighed and began, "Basically everyone has DNA, building blocks of life blah blah blah. But people who are related share a lot of the same DNA code. When people make a child, that kid has new DNA. But if the couple making the baby are the same it can cause serious defects in the newborn."

"And seeing as how Trunks is my son he shared 50% of his DNA with me. If he gave me a child that baby would be beyond messed up, physically, mentally, you name it." " Ah, I see. So that's why its bad." "Bad? Gohan, incest-that's what its called by the by- is illegal pretty much everywhere. It corrupts genes and is super dangerous."

"Well okay, thanks Bulma, don't worry your secret is safe with me!" He tried to hide his disheartened demeanor. As they left the chamber he considered not even bothering to see the second person on his list. But that went out the window when that someone walked down the staircase to his right.

"Kakarot's whelp, what the hell are you doing here?"


	8. Gohan x ChiChi 1-8

The Prince of All Saiyans stood at the bottom of the stairs, his arms crossed. It was hard to tell if he was actually mad or if that was just his normal expression. "You hear me boy? You didn't go deaf from that last blast did you?" "He's fine Vegeta, Gohan was just leaving anyway." Bulma responded.

"Actually," Gohan spoke up," Vegeta do you want to spar?" Gohan imagined he looked as surprised as Vegeta and Bulma did, but he couldn't think of any other way to get Vegeta alone. If Bulma heard what he was going to say mixed with what she already knew, she'd puzzle things out immediately.

"Fine brat, I've wanted to fight this Ascended Super Saiyan since yesterday anyway." The two entered Vegeta's gravity training room; The rationale being that SSJ2 was stronger than Vegeta by far but, Gohan had never trained in the gravity room so his body wasn't used to 350 times Earth's gravity as the prince was. This would make things fair.

The Saiyans transformed and Vegeta turned on the gravity generator. They began to fight and it was epic, Vegeta gaining an early lead due to Gohan's inexperience in the chamber. As the two would part after a flurry of blows Gohan would throw in questions about Saiyan biology.

"Think of this fight as payment for my curiosity." "Very well but it better not distract you." They clashed again. "Saiyans were a tiny race but wanted to remain purebloods, never tainted by aliens right?" "What of it?" They clashed again.

How did you get past the dangers of inbreeding? Raditz said there were only ever a few thousand of you, that would make the genepool extremely small."

"The Saiyans are a warrior race, we adapt to survive, no matter what. This was before my time but what scientists we had began selectively wiping out traits that made us weaker, one by one."

They clashed again, Gohan suddenly recovering from Vegeta's ongoing assault and bouncing back. 'That form is incredible, the kid is already acclimating to the gravity.' "So I'm guessing that was one trait they somehow wiped out." "Don't ask me to explain, it I'm a fighter not a doctor!" Vegeta slammed his fist into Gohan's cheekbone. "Short answer yes! Now stop learning about your half-culture and fight. You're getting distracted!"

Gohan spit blood on the floor, he'd gotten the answers he needed. 'For humans its bad, but the Saiyans bred it out so to speak. Alright Vegeta,' '"Here I come!" He unleashed all his power and went on the offensive, his goal wasn't even to win but to make Vegeta forget what all they had talked about with sheer excitement.

It seemed to work, combat was the prince's only apparent pastime and he relished it. They fought for several more minutes, it looked like Gohan was going to deal the knockout blow; then his body collapsed out of exhaustion. The gravity weighed him down on the floor.

This fight was over.


	9. Gohan x ChiChi 1-9

ChiChi watched as Gohan flew away from the house. 'I hurt his feelings but he didn't show it. He didn't react harshly when I lashed out. He genuinely seemed only interested in my and Goku's legacy when he said those things. Restraint, Kindness, Love. Not the feelings I've come to expect of a Saiyan. Guess that's the human in him, the me in him.'

She stepped away from the window and fell back on the bed, letting out a heavy sigh. "Maybe I was a little rough but he has to understand that...that..." ChiChi's right hand touched a spot on the bed, it was damp, not sticky but not soaking wet either. She mentally traced over everything that happened last night, every position the two of them had been in.

He hadn't cum, no way. And there was a little too big a spot for simple pre-cum. Was she lying in that spot? She laid down and started finding the spots she had been in the past several hours and, 'this spot perfectly lines up with where I was laying when we started cuddling.' Looking down past her gown she touched herself, gently checking to see.

She had to know, even if it was obvious. It felt as if it was possible she had been wet, she inserted one finger and pulled it out, smelling her finger, and taking a taste of her juice. She then knelt down to the spot and smelled it, and tasted it for good measure.

There was no denying it, she had been wet for her own son. What didn't make any sense was that it was a decent spot, how did that get past her panties? 'Shit. I'm not wearing any panties...' ChiChi remembered not putting pants on but she swore she had underwear on at least, how could she forget something like that when asking Gohan into her bed, lying right up against her? 'Is it all my fault? Am I the reason he got horny? am I the worst mom in the world?!'

She fainted and fortunately the bed was there to catch her. When she opened her eyes she was on an island. A very familiar little island, Kame House! She looked around but no one was in sight, then she saw standing in the ocean one person...in an orange gi.


	10. Gohan x ChiChi 1-10

Gohan stood up to find he was on Namek. "Well that can't be right. Guess Vegeta really knocked me out huh? Well him or the gravity." He looked around and saw a ship in the distance, Frieza's ship!

Gohan flew over to it and found the tyrant himself fighting a... newly minted Super Saiyan Goku! Frieza was at 100%, looking like he was on some kind of steroid. When Gohan arrived Goku turned towards him and yelled for him to protect ChiChi. 'ChiChi?! She was never on Namek!'

Frantically looking around he saw his mother hiding behind a rock as the titans fought. She was wearing the outfit Bulma had on during pretty much all of the Namek trip. A bloodcurdling cry made Gohan turn back around and what he saw was his father with a hole right through is heart; Frieza began cackling. Goku's last words before disappearing was, "Its all up to you son."

Meanwhile at ChiChi's:

ChiChi ran to the edge of the beach and was about to throw off her shoes when she noticed what she was wearing. It was the blue fighting suit she'd worn the day she challenged Goku during the World Martial Arts Tournament. The day she caught up with him and demanded he marry her, and so he did.

She threw off her shoes and ran into the water expecting to see a teenage Goku since that's what she appeared to be. Instead from behind on the beach she heard him say," Was it ever supposed to be us? You have to have wondered that too right?" She turned around to see SSJ Goku, looking like he did before the Cell Games; he wasn't facing her.

He spoke again and she couldn't move, "It all seemed a bit random. You just showing up, me just keeping my *word. But it happened, whether there was love or not." She glanced back to see the other person in orange gi still standing in the ocean, looking away.

Maybe that's why I gave him to you, I did leave again didn't I? Never intended to stay, but he will, if you let him." He blinked away just as the island blew up, but she wasn't hurt. The other man was in front of her, shielding her, blocking the blast. He turned around and said, "I love you."

Meanwhile with Gohan:

Frieza grinned as Gohan stood shocked. He'd already worked out that this was a dream; Didn't make seeing your dad die for the second time in as many days easier. "You'll pay for that." "Oh I'm sure I will juvenile, but first how about?" Frieza sent a blast far more powerful than he should've been capable of toward Gohan and ChiChi. 'Damn dreams!'

It was too fast and large for him to be able to dodge while carrying his mother, and even in dreamworld he wouldn't abandon her. He grabbed her and took the blast full on his back. His clothes all but disintegrated and he was hurt, badly. His protective energy over her had held better, her clothes not so much. They were mostly burned off as with his, revealing many patches of skin.

He looked back at Frieza who was shocked they had survived and in one fell swoop Gohan turned SSJ2, rushed forward, and punched through Frieza's heart. He then fired a blast destroying the whole body and said, " I told you you'd pay for that." Frieza ceased to exist.

Gohan's clothes began to evaporate into burnt scraps in the wind, and as he looked back he saw his mother running towards him, her clothes doing the same. He collapsed into her arms, and they landed on the ground softly, his head resting in her lap. He opened his eyes and noticed she was now in the pink underwear Bulma had worn on the flight to Namek. "Somehow knew that would stick with me."


	11. Gohan x ChiChi 1-11

ChiChi opened her eyes after the explosion to see standing before her: in the orange gi with blue accessories all over, Gohan. He smiled his sweet innocent smile and said," Always and forever. I love you." Her heart skipped a beat, 'I've been waiting to hear those words my entire life.'

He pulled her close and leaned down to kiss her, she accepted it and whatever else it meant. 'This is a dream, I can do whatever I want in dreams, no consequences.' He took her under the water but they could breathe just fine.

He started by kissing his way up her legs, she tensed in anticipation. Once he reached the gate of clothing between her legs he ripped them off with his teeth, turning her on even more; the anticipation was killing her.

He tore off her panties and began to kiss her clit, meanwhile his hands made use of the hole in her outfit to reach underneath and find her breasts, beginning to massage them. Her hands instinctively moved to his head and started caressing his hair.

Gohan started to lick her vag, slowly at first but gaining intensity. She let out a moan that sent air bubbles all through the water. His tongue entered her and while licking her insides he continued to suck on her lower mouth. His arms broke free and all her clothes came off, the arms quickly returned however, to begin fondling her massive beautiful breasts once more.

After minutes of this he retracted one of his hands in order to use it inside her. Inserting one, then, two, then 3 fingers and plunging them as far as he could in and out. With his mouth unoccupied he began to make out with her. ChiChi's hands began moving around his body, one found its place on his cock and began stroking it, the other massaged his chest. His other hand kept exploring her body, dealing pleasure wherever it could.

Right as she was about to cum they flew out of the water into the sky, and Gohan told her, " I love you." and poofed* out of existence.

ChiChi woke up at home in her bed, she noticed one hand was extremely wet and the other was lying between her breasts. She had fantasized the whole thing, and she didn't get to release.


	12. Gohan x ChiChi 1-12

Gohan looked ahead of him, he was in a healing pod on Frieza's ship. An older model, the one used on Goku. In front of him was ChiChi in Bulma's pink underwear, hands pressed against the glass. He noticed that she looked younger, like when he was small. Her lips had fresh lipstick on them, and she was a little skinnier.

He felt healed enough and motioned for her to stand back, then pushed himself out of the pod. He was careful to burn the glass casing so that no shards would fly out and hit his mom. When he stepped out he immediately blushed and tried to cover himself as he was completely naked.

ChiChi giggled and took his hands away from his privates saying, "there's no reason to hide silly, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides look at me I'm not much better." She stretched herself out and Gohan nearly drooled. 'I can't take it anymore.' His feelings from before busted out and he reached out and kissed her; it was a long embrace and he loved every moment of it.

He took her hips in his hands and lifted her up slightly, deepening the kiss, he wanted to try the tongue thing again. This time however he was the one who was surprised.

ChiChi popped her legs up and wrapped them around her son's waist and told him to pin her to the wall. He did so and she allowed him to french kiss her. He didn't need air but felt as though he should, so he broke the kiss. "What is this?" he asked.

She smiled, " You're becoming a man. But your accelerated growth is affecting the process, that and your halfblood-ness." She grabbed him by the torso and began pulling and pushing him, grinding his cock against her belly. "All Saiyan's are built with natural instructions on how to mate, since we go on far away conquests in small teams, sometimes its required. Your outside factors are interfering so you aren't getting the full experience."

"Damn, any reason I'm seeing you, well seeing my mom?" "It would seem you feel the most for this lesser creature." ChiChi said as she slid down to her knees, spitting on his dick and rubbing it. Her body matched ChiChi's but the voice wasn't right.

Gohan looked sternly at the spitting image of his mother, " She is NOT a lesser creature!" He punched through the image but nothing happened and it began sucking him off, right before he came however, he woke up. In a bed at capsule corp, and it was already night time. 'Damn.'


	13. Gohan x ChiChi 1-13

After waking up at Capsule Corp, Gohan took his leave without saying a word to anyone. Since leaving home he'd learned a few important things; most interestingly that Saiyan's had biological instructions on how to mate written into their DNA. Not only that, but in his dream, for lack of a better term, the object of his affection was his own mother. As he flew home he attempted to rationalize her being the one he saw. There'd been several attractive females he'd been around while growing up, so why her?

'The last 48 hours have been insane, the fight of our lives, my father dying, me killing Cell, then what happened last night.' He pondered over the questions he'd asked Bulma and Vegeta. There was only one good reason he wanted those answers, and her name was ChiChi. 'It's the stress, and the grief taking their toll on me. Mixed in with whatever this Saiyan version of puberty is. That's why I'm so desperate for comfort.' He'd puzzled it out, but that left one important question lingering as he landed outside his home on Mt. Paozu. "Even if it logically makes sense, does that make it morally right?"

After getting out of bed and cleaning herself up, ChiChi put on her usual attire and walked to the kitchen. She looked at the sink and sighed. The morning of the Cell Games Goku had wanted an enormous meal so of course she made one. Normally when the dishes were stacked as high as they were, she would have done them. But that day the fight was televised; there had been no way to tear her from the screen. Afterwards a mixture of sadness and longing had kept her from dealing with the mess. In the back of her head there had been the idea that if she didn't do them Goku would still be here. If the sink was empty, it would likely never be filled like that again.

Now however, after the dream, she couldn't wait any longer. In that dream her husband had iterated a certain idea that she'd long held close to herself. That he never truly loved her, and worse that maybe she didn't love him. The last thought sent a shock to her system, one that almost dropped ChiChi to her knees. She stood back up and began washing dishes, her mind a thousand miles away.


	14. Gohan x ChiChi 1-14

"What'd you say my boy?" Gohan looked up as he landed on the ground, startled to see his Grandfather the Ox King walking towards him. "Oh uh, nothing grandpa. Have, have you seen mom today?" Ox King looked troubled and replied no, noting that the doors were all locked. "I tried calling her a few hours ago but no one answered so I figured I better come up here." "She's having a hard time with Dad's passing." " I imagine so, she really loved that Goku, ever since they first met." Ox King looked at Gohan who was looking at the ground. "She's strong though, I raised her that way," he placed his enormous hand on Gohan's shoulder, causing him to look back up. " But how are you Gohan?"

Gohan breathed in heavily and hugged his grandfather who returned in kind. "I'll be fine, it isn't the first time he's been gone. Honestly up to this point he may have been around less time then he was gone." Ox King took this information with a concerned look, 'Did this boy even have a father?' Then he looked at Gohan's clothing and something clicked, he'd found a father figure in that Majunior character. 'Or wait that was only his stage name, wait. Picolo Jr! That's right! The first time Goku died, Gohan was taken by that brute.' This worried Ox King a little, but then he realized how Gohan had turned out, he seemed just fine.

The two ended the embrace and Gohan said," I'll check on her for you gramps, no need to worry!" He flashed a big smile reminiscent of his father and Ox King couldn't help but laugh. "I bet she'll be up for visitors in a few days, we just have to give her time." Ox King was convinced at this, and said his farewells. As he marched off Gohan took another deep breathe and turned around to see the door slightly cracked, with ChiChi's eye slightly visible. 'What the? She was listening!'

Back in the kitchen ChiChi had knocked out nearly all the dishes when her mind drifted back into focus, and immediately back to the previous subject. This time it wasn't met with sadness though, instead anger. ' He never, said it, not once!' "Did he even love me?!" There were 2 plates in her hands above the dishwater, one found itself smashing on the floor below, the other breaking against the nearby wall. She fumed until realizing what had just happened, and slowly went to start cleaning up the shards. While she was being careful something startled her as she grabbed a larger shard, the sound of laughter.

The piece slipped through her hand and a large cut formed across her palm as it hit the ground again, making even smaller pieces. Blood dripped from the wound onto the floor and she ran to the sink, pulling the plug with her good hand then pouring new water onto her bleeding one, into the wound. ' Damn it all, was that? Was that Dad?' Before the bleeding stopped she pulled a new rag out, dampened it, and pressed it against her cut to stem the blood. Then she walked to the front door where she thought she heard voices.


	15. Gohan x ChiChi 1-15

After a few moments of listening with ear on the door and hearing nothing, ChiChi ever so slightly cracked the door open to saw Gohan and the Ox King in a hug. She watched with fascination until they let go and said a few final words. They weren't whispering but she couldn't make out what was being said. Then Ox King turned to leave, puzzled by this she was about to open the door when she noticed Gohan had turned towards her. His eyes looked bewildered and also...locked with her eye peering through the crack.

Realizing she'd been caught she attempted to seal the door and lock it. A fairly fruitless effort when her son could move faster than was even perceptible, 'and apparently through very tiny spaces', she noted as she turned around to see him. Neither or them was ready for any kind of conversation, both had experienced a good amount of strangeness since she'd kicked him out this morning. The tension was cleared from the air when a drop of blood hit the floor. Gohan's eyes shifted to her hand, clenching the now blood soaked rag. "What happened? Are you okay?!" Chichi felt herself blush at the genuine concern in his voice. He reached out and removed the rag only to have her wince slightly.

"Let me try something," Gohan stated more than asked. He took his hand and held it to hers, his hand glowing like a Super Saiyan. Perplexed, she didn't move to stop him as a sort of power enveloped her hand. The cut began to mend, she had expected him to cauterize it if anything else, but when their hands parted and the glow faded, she was shocked. Turning the hand she noticed the cut was gone, no scar, just a bit of blood on now healed hand. With care Gohan wetted his thumb and brushed off the blood, at this she pulled her hand away and looked back up at him.

Gohan stared back and sudden realization hit him, " Oh right. I'm um, Im sorry I didn't, ah geez." His demeanor changed and his stance visibly went into a more hunkered position as he began to turn away. ChiChi didn't want to hurt his feelings again and instinctively grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him back towards her. " It's okay son." She initiated a hug, which surprised him. For a moment he was standing there, his arms free with one of her hands on his shoulder, the other wrapped around his back, holding him close. He placed hid arms around her and pulled her closer, ChiChi's head nestled down between Gohan's head and neck. He leaned his head downward so that it was resting on hers, and they found a moment of bliss, just comfort no strings attached in each other's arms. The moment ended when a certain something began to poke at ChiChi's abdomen, and a voice in Gohan's head said," That's the spirit boy."


	16. Gohan x ChiChi 1-16

ChiChi felt it and froze, unsure of what to do. Gohan's heartbeat quickened, their whole bodies were touching, and she could feel the heartrate increase from his chest, into hers. For a second she considered letting it go, but this moment was so precious, so almost perfect, how could she let go? Gohan was the one who gently pushed off of her," I'm sorry I shouldn't have-it wasn't right for me to-" ChiChi placed her recently healed hand over his mouth and said," I don't care."

Hearing this, Gohan felt hot saliva build in his mouth, and his Saiyan instincts started to take over him. "Gohan right now we're both in a dark place, I'm not sure I want to think about the implications." This made him snap back to his senses, he pushed through the adrenaline rush so he could listen to her. "But I realized something while you were gone today, she looked up at him and stared directly into his eyes, her heart beat beginning to race. " If I'm wrong about anything then just stop me and we'll forget about all of this."

He nodded and hoped with all his power for what she might say. "I love you as a mother, and you love me as a son." He remained silent. " Your father, is gone." While it hurt he didn't speak up. She made a split second decision to leave out her conclusions about her and Goku's love, or perhaps lack thereof. " You want me...as a lover." Gohan almost lost control when the last word left her lips, but he contained the impulses and kept his eyes locked with hers. Every fiber of her being told her there was no going back but she should still back out. She went against those feelings,"... and I need you the same way."

Gohan was nearly at his limit, his body very nearly shaking. He reached his hand up to hers and pulled it away from his mouth, maintaining eye contact. Time stood still, and neither of them blinked, "well?" she asked. "Yes," he almost growled as he moved his head downward and closed his eyes. His confirmation cast the doubts from her mind and she leaned upward, closing her eyes and placing her lips on his.

"Now go for the kill," the voice told him.


	17. Gohan x ChiChi 1-17

Saliva stuck between their lips as they parted for air, Gohan swiftly went on the offensive. His right arm reached her waist, his thumb resting in her belly with the other fingers gripping her waist. He wanted to have ChiChi cling to him like she did in his dream but she wasn't prepared for such a move. With his other hand he grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around his own waist. ChiChi almost fell backward but caught herself by grabbing his neck with both hands. While this was happening he reached his head down into her neck on the left side, and began sucking the exposed flesh. He began to nibble and she gasped, hands now clinging to the back of his shirt, it was all happening so fast.

With her leg wrapped around him and held up completely, their privates began to grind against each other, between the layers of clothing. Gohan groaned as ChiChi reared backwards letting out a moan herself. For Gohan this was amazing, the best experience he'd ever felt. For ChiChi it was the first time in so long she had been immersed in the throws of passion. It was likely the night her now lover was conceived that she'd last felt this incredible.

Gohan continued kissing the same spot while rubbing his bulge against her sweet spot, lost in the heat of lust, barely able to think straight. Suddenly he felt clarity as she woke him from whatever trance he was in, she half cried out, " for goodness sakes son you're gonna give me a hickey like that!" He was unsure if that was good or bad based on her expression and body language, but moved her to the couch and laid on top of her. She took his hands and their fingers intertwined. When again their lips met, her tongue immediately begged permission to enter his mouth, and he was not going to deny that request. When she tasted her son's mouth a new wave of bliss engulfed her and she pulled herself up into to him, he wasn't quite lying down, just pining her to the couch. She wrapped her legs around his and pulled up. When she did this Gohan felt the mood changing; he began to move up and down, back and forth trying to find the right position, and rhythm. His manhood was pleading to be free of its restraints as the two dryhumped. She broke the kiss and pulled his ear close to her mouth," let me rip it off."

He wasn't sure what she meant but the way she said it gave him chills, it was so seductive, almost a whisper, and while phrased in an apologetic manner, the tone was commanding. He let go of her for a moment and she tore his shirt off, now all his muscles showed and she reached for them, and began to massage them as he began to fondle her breasts.


	18. Gohan x ChiChi 18

While ChiChi explored his toned chest, Gohan began to fiddle with the buttons that held her top in place. After a moment of frustration he ripped it appart and exposed her front upper body to him, in all its glory. Her breasts were huge, he could bury his head in them if he wanted! And her nipples, he'd only ever seen men's nipples in heated battles; these were MUCH nicer. As he groped her busts her hands turned inward on his back, with her nails sliding down. While there was no way she was leaving scratch marks, it still felt damn hot. A thought occurred to Gohan and he shifted downward so that his face was right in front of her breasts. ChiChi looked down at him wondering why he'd stopped playing when his mouth encompassed one of her nipples. "Augh!" she screamed as he kissed, then licked, then suckled on her left nipple. His right hand had found its way up to her face and was caressing it while his other hand massaged her right boob.

She placed her hand on his head and moved it towards her other breast, motioning to give it the same treatment. This time when his right hand went to caress her face she opened her mouth and let a few of his fingers sneak in. His left hand ripped out the remainder of her shirt from under her and scooped her up, pressing their bodies even closer together.

After getting her fill of the titjob ChiChi tapped him to look up. "What is it?" She chuckled and told him to stand up," now its your turn son. Go ahead and hover above the ground a little." He did so and she smiled up at him, ' this way my knees won't get so damaged in the floor, the couch is way comfier.' She reached up and untied his sash, throwing it into the air, she then slowly pulled his pants down. 'This is the part from my dream!' He thought, in a nanosecond he threw his Namekian looking shoes off so his mother's work wouldn't be obstructed. She finished pulling the pants off of him and slowly climbed her way back up his legs, kissing different areas along the way.

Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw his erection, 'it', "it's larger than Goku's!" The surprise only made this chore more exciting as she reached up and grasped it tightly in one hand, then massaged his balls with the other. He let out a massive breathe of air and said, "Yes mom, please." She smiled again and placed his cock on her lips and teased him, kissing it, licking it, and rubbing it on her face.

One of his hands reached down and pulled off the strap keeping her hair in a bun, while the other placed itself firmly on her head. He was ready for action, she parted her lips and began sucking him off. Her tongue wrapped around and tasted every inch she could fit in her mouth. As a test she went as far down as she could without seriously choking, opening her eyes she realized she was only just past the halfway point. She began bobbing her head back and forth, making guttural noises and occasionally squeezing his balls which were still clenched. She spat into her free hand and began to stroke the rest of the penis that her mouth couldn't reach.

Now both his hands grabbed her head and began pulling back, he thrusted forward and she almost teared up, he began deepthroating her and she cried for him to stop. Her screams had turned from pleasure-filledl to frightened and Gohan sensed the shift. He snapped to and let go. ChiChi spat out his cock and began coughing, he dropped down and took her in his arms, he started patting her back and rubbing her throat. " Oh no, did I hurt you? Mom are you okay?!"


	19. Gohan x ChiChi 1-19

Once her breathing had normalized ChiChi put her arms around Gohan and pressed her forehead against his. " Son you're so many times stronger than me. We have to be careful otherwise you could hurt me, but I'm fine see?" She smiled reassuringly and this placed Gohan at ease. He took her head in his hands and kissed her on the lips, it was a short kiss and one they both expected to be the end of the session. However as they parted a spark filled the air, this event may have brought them closer together.

Suddenly the carnal cravings were back and what had been a worried comforting hold had already become a lovers' embrace yet again. Both their hands began exploring each other's body; her skin was so smooth he couldn't believe it. For the first time he appreciated just how soft she really was. Not made of the same muscle as him, comparatively she was as fragile as a china doll. Her touch searched across every inch of him, admiring every bit of carved muscle. This was insane, her own son and here she was worshipping his body. But now she was the one in for praise. "Now it's your turn," Gohan said as he knelt down in front of her and pulled down her long skirt.

After that was gone he noticed the baggy pants and boots still needed to be removed, but he didn't have her patience at the moment. So he stood up slightly and kissed her, then slowly worked his way down kissing her. Moving to her neck, her chest, each breast, her stomach, even her belly button. When his mouth reached right where the seam to her pants should've been, ChiChi noticed what he'd done while she was distracted.

Gohan the shrewd had removed everything on her lower half and now her womanly beauty was fully exposed. His kisses continued the trail and met with her lower lips. In his dream there had been hair, stubble really, down here, but her real pussy was entirely clean shaven. He made out with her clit until she shoved his mouth literally into it, which he took as a hint to speed things along. He obeyed and began licking her insides, then inserted his pointer and middle finders into her while still exploring with his tongue. She tasted so strange, he couldn't quite describe it.

It was sweet, savory, exotic, and warm. His other hand rubbed up and down her inner thigh, earning him extra moans that weren't in a short supply to start with. 'How is he so good at this? It took Goku months to even realize how to pleasure a woman, much less be an expert at it.

' Now, now is the time little one, become a man.' The voice said,' Become a true Saiyan conqueror.'

For a moment Gohan's eyes flashed red like an Ozaru, and he stood up. ChiChi looked at him questioningly, 'guess we're done with foreplay'. Gohan read her face and said "Yes." She was taken aback and replied with, "what?" "Mother, we've danced enough don't you think?" She looked at his determined eyes and found a confident fire burning, where at first the change scared her now she felt even more turned in than before. "Yes Gohan, I think we have." She pulled on his hand and led him into her bedroom, then laid on her back, legs stretched out, arms reaching for her partner, eyes expectantly staring up at her son.


	20. Gohan x ChiChi 1-20

Gohan stepped forward, leaned down, positioned himself at her entrance and locked his arms with hers, his mother's, ChiChi's. His manhood was still a little damp from her blowjob, but when it touched the lips of her womanhood, he knew no lubricant would be needed; she was dripping wet.

Gohan's last scrap of self control pulled him back into reality, and seemingly the same had happened to ChiChi. They nervously looked at each other, shame started to fill them up. "I won't do this to you if you don't want it. Because if we go any farther there is no going back mother." ChiChi gulped before responding, " It's too late son. Whatever regrets we have, will be there now regardless of if we go any further." She looked about to cry," but if you can't go through with it, I understand." Before any more words could leave her mouth Gohan slung his right arm around her back and hoisted her to within inches of his face, he placed his left hand against the side of her face and looked directly into her eyes.

"Let me make one thing clear if nothing else today is. I love you. Now and forever." ChiChi blushed and felt a surge of relief and joy. She grabbed onto both sides of his head and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back but in this moment neither of them moved, no make out, just the embrace. There was a peace to it, mutual affection, and more. This was an informal contract, that this wasn't a mistake but rather a commitment to one another, no matter what.

"Who knew my boy had grown up so much?" She smiled as he laid her back down on the bed. He smiled and gazed over her inviting body, he was finally going to become a man, right here. She looked up at him with appreciation, at last a man wanted her, not just food, not even just her body, she was finally, truly, in love.

Gohan placed his penis at the entrance to her vagina and braced for whatever feelings were about to come. Not in his wildest dreams had he imagined this being possible, he was about to consummate his love for ChiChi, his own mother. "Now get to it," the voice said.


	21. Gohan x ChiChi 1-21

Gohan slowly pressed himself into ChiChi. A moan was building in the back of his throat after the bulb was inside, ChiChi let out a soft "oh yes," which drove Gohan wild. He pushed deeper and couldn't believe just how tight she was. 'I thought she'd be stretched, loose, something. If I were Dad I wouldn't have been able to keep myself away from her for more than a night!'

Her insides tightened feeling her lover, and the sensation was amazing. Gohan took her waist and and pulled her towards him, thus pushing himself deeper inside. They both let out a heavy moan and she reached to grab his biceps. She pulled herself upwards again causing him to thrust even deeper. His dick was fully inside her and touching the back edge of her, it was pure pleasure. 'Oh fuck this is going to be good, Goku never onced reached that far, much less at the start.' She looked up and cried out, " take me please!" "Yes!" Gohan pulled back and thrusted back in, elicitng sounds from he and his mom, "Oh Kami! 'Or Dende or whatever!'" Don't oh Kami, he's not the one you're making love to," she replied with a grin.

Gohan laughed and repeated the process, this time yelling," Oh ChiChi!" Hearing him call her by name drove her wild and she began to push and pull off of him faster. Gohan sensed the time for talk was over and began thrusting in and out of her, with his speed going nearly out of her and going all the way back in was instentaneous. With her helping he was able to free one hand and reached down to squeeze her breasts. She gasped at this and fell backwards, now lying flat on the bed. Gohan took her thighs and, pulled her closer, starting up again with renewed intensity. Something about this felt so right. The bliss was interrupted by the voice in Gohan's head, 'Good now make her cum before you, hold yourself until the moment she explodes. Then let your seed enter freely.'

'Seed? Am I... am I going to impregnate her?!' "Gohan I'm so close, oh fuck. How are you doing, ready to pullout?" 'No!' the voice in Gohan's head responded. "Ah, ah, I'm doing alright mom!" ChiChi felt the rush, she was about to drench his cock in her juices, he looked no worse for ware though, 'that Saiyan-Human hybrid biology must be insane, I'm at my limit and my pureblood husband always finished before me.'

"Uh, ugh, Gohan I'm i'm cumming!" She clenched his foforearms as she climaxed and cum spilled out of her pussy. 'Now's your chance,' the voice said. Suddenly the mental block was lifted and Gohan felt his limit. Having her cum surround his penis made him thrust even harder; she cried out in pleasure. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, his head rearing back. There wasn't a moment of silence between them, each thrust made them both grunt, moan, or scream. ChiChi could only open one of her eyes but noticed his expression," wait, Augh, Gohan, you can-, auhhh!"

Hearing her made his eyes open, and he locked eyes with her right as he made the final thrust, "Aaaaaaah!!!" He came inside of her; her juices had already been spilling out, but his combined began to pour from the hole. Gohan fell onto her and began to wrap his arms around her saying "I love you so much." ChiChi however was in shock, 'did I just get creampied by my own son?'


	22. Gohan x ChiChi 1-22

"Oh son what have you done? What have we done." The lovers were still connected, both panting, both sweaty, but the moods were entirely different. Gohan felt amazing, as if he'd accomplished something truly great. ChiChi felt a wave of dread passing over her. What if she got pregnant? "Son get off me, now." What's the matter?" "Just please get off I need to go get those pills, and fast."

"Don't you see Gohan? We can be lovers, mother and son, but we can't be parrents! If I had a baby there would be defects, it might not even survive." Gohan pressed his weight against her, "wait a minute Mom. I found out alot today, and it might change your mind."

He relayed everything he'd learned from Bulma and Vegeta and she listened to every word. At the end she relaxed and sunk back into the sheets. "So we're okay on that front. But there's more than biology here Gohan." "What else is there?" "What about our friends? What would they think if you and I had a child? Its not socially acceptable." Gohan gripped her hannds and pulled her up, his penis retracted from her, and he pulled her close.

"I already told you, I love you. I want to have a child with you. If the world looks down on us for that then we can lie. You said before the Cell Games you and Dad had sex a lot, you wanted another baby." She began to follow his train of thought and cut him off," so you're saying if you get me pregnant today, or within the next few days no one would be the wiser that it was yours and not Goku's?" "Exactly. I want to be with you, until the end. I want to raise a family with you, to care for you as a man, and maybe... as a..." his voice trailed off.

"As a what Gohan?" He looked down for a moment then looked back up, " Husband." His words melted her demeanor and she collasped into his arms, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest. "You want to marry me?...You want me as your wife?" Without any hesiation he replied," I do."


	23. Gohan x Chichi 1-23

The next few days went by in a blur, with the unlikely pair making love constantly, only taking breaks to sleep and eat. They loved in the bedroom, the living room, and in the shower; the only constant was that Gohan came inside her at least once during each session. After 3 days ChiChi collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, and Gohan fell next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep but before he could join her in rest he heard a familiar voice, just out of reach. "Well, it looks like he did it after all, I wonder if anyone will notice our little experiment."

Gohan gently covered his mother up then stealthily dashed outside, trying to hone in on the voice's energy. He couldn't feel the power behind it, but something else caught his eye. Up in the sky, perhaps a mile above him were 2 beings, one slim, the other muscular. After slipping on his purple gi, Gohan flew up to meet them; this was met with laughter from the smaller one. "Ahaha, oh my, look who noticed us Mira! How ya doing mother lover?"Gohan stopped mid-air, caught off guard both by her comment and by her voice, she was the one he'd been hearing inside his head!

"Will this be a problem?" the large man asked. "Hm, I doubt it, there's little to no way he knows of us, or anything else for that matter," she responded. Gohan renewed his ascent until he'd locked eyes with the man, who had positioned himself between the woman and Gohan. "What're you doing here, and how do you..'urgh'... know about Mom and I?" "Silly boy, I'm half the reason you and your mother even happened, took a fair amount of mental prodding, but the results speak for themselves. But the answer I think you're looking for is: I'm Towa, he's Mira, and no we're not here to destroy your world, at least not today."

Gohan shook his head, it was distracting looking at them, he knew their energies were present, but he couldn't get a vivid lock on them. It was as if they weren't actually standing before him. Both had pale blue skin, and flashy red clothing, Towa had a strange spear or pole in her hands. "But while we're here, Mira, how would you like to test yourself against the man that defeated Cell?" Mira didn't smile but he did loosen up, he almost seemed eager, " I would." Towa smiled and said, "be back in 5 minutes, I'll have something fun for our departure." Before Gohan could even react, Mira lunged forward, his fist slamming into Gohan's face, sending him flying.

Several miles later he caught himself and stopped, unsure of what had happened. 'I didn't even see him move, and I still can't get a lock on his energy.' Gohan snapped back to reality in time to see Mira staring him down, hovering with arms crossed. "Hurry up and transform, at least make this interesting." Gohan felt anger, perhaps his Saiyan pride had taken a hit; he began to change into an ascended Super Saiyan. Mira took his fighting stance as the transforming light subsided, and his opponent charged forward. A kick, 2 punches, a ki blast, either this child was lashing out in a blind rage or was trying to make Mira second guess his moves; either way each blow was successfully navigated.

After failing to land a single hit in the initial attack, Gohan pulled back and prepared to fire the Kamehameha wave. Mira raised his arms in a cross and opened his hands outward, but made no attack. He welcomed the blast when it came, and Gohan wasn't about to waste the chance. "Ha!" the blue energy fired from his hands, slamming into Mira, it then enveloped him and blasted past. When the smoke cleared Gohan was left stunned, as Mira had taken virtually no damage.

Gohan was shocked only long enough to hear Mira sigh, before a painful gut punch caused him to black out. Mira grabbed the passed out Saiyan by the wrist and flew back to Towa, who had just blinked back into existence, she had someone else next to her, and was powering them up with distortion energy. Gohan's vision was fuzzy as he began coming to, but swore he heard a voice chanting, "kekekekeke," before he felt gravity taking hold. Mira let go of the mostly unconscious boy who went hurdling towards the Earth, oblivious to events that were about to unfold.


End file.
